<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headache by sofi150398</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453010">Headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi150398/pseuds/sofi150398'>sofi150398</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sick Mickey Milkovich, Worried Ian Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi150398/pseuds/sofi150398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a migraine. Ian takes care of his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mickey's head was pounding... hard. The pain was so sharp, he felt as if his fucking brain would suddenly explode. The light coming through the window didn't really help and, sure as hell, neither did the noise of the chaotic Gallagher house. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He lay down on the mattress and completely covered himself with the blanket. Mickey shut his eyes focusing on controlling his breathing and fighting off the slowly building nausea. The throbbing pain was consuming him whole.</p><p>His husband's light steps distracted him a little bit from the suffering. Ian stealthily opened the door to their room, trying not to make any sound in the process. Once inside, he took a look at Mickey's cocooned form and went directly to close the blinders.</p><p>"What are you doing, Gallagher?" Mickey asked with not as much of a bite as he'd have liked.</p><p>"Debbie told me my husband was feeling a little under the weather" Ian answered. A slight blush spread over Mickey's face. As much as they were getting better at letting the other one care, it was still a work in progress.</p><p>"Yeah and what else did Orphan Annie tell you?" He asked a bit annoyed. He should have expected Debbie to tell Ian, but well, he didn't.</p><p>"Apparently, he has always had migraines and I'm only hearing about it now"  Ian told him with a disapproving tone on his voice. Mickey tried to roll his eyes, but the motion made him feel like a thousand needles were piercing through his temple.</p><p>"Little red really likes to run her mouth huh? To be fair, I haven't have one in a fucking long time" He wasn't  actively hiding it from Ian, it'd just never came up.</p><p>"Mick, I need to know this things, you're my husband for fucks sake" Ian said slightly exasperated. Mickey sighed, he was just too tired and in too much pain for this shit.</p><p>"Can we not do this right now? Please" At hearing the strain on his husband's voice, Ian soon deflated. Without answering, he did a quick job of undressing down to his boxers. Mickey raised his head to look at him, secretly grateful for the darkness of the room.</p><p>"As much as I'd like to, I don't think I can get it up right now" He said with a pained smirk. Ian smiled back at him.</p><p>"Not everything is about sex, you perv. Scoot over" Ian ordered him and waited patiently for Mickey to oblige.</p><p>He scanned the redhead up and down and doubted what to do for a second, but then silently moved over to make space for his husband. Ian got under the covers and before Mickey could protest, he pulled him to his chest. Mickey's face hiding in the crook of his neck, the rest of him laying on top of Ian's body.</p><p>"The fuck..." Mickey begun, but Ian simply tightened his hold and placed one hand on his head, slowly caressing him.</p><p>"Just try to get some sleep, okay? You're gonna feel better after" Ian whispered softly.</p><p>Mickey realized it felt fucking good being held like that, great even and Ian's soft touches were kind of helping to ease the pain. So no one had to know if he snuggled closer to him and smiled a little when Ian pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. He soon fell asleep, feeling safe in his husband's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first work in english as it is not my first language and my first fic after a veeeery long time of simply not writing. Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>